


Fênix

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura tenta começar novamente...Mas certas coisas devem ser deixadas para trás...SasuKarin, de alguma forma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fênix

Seus olhos estão direcionados para o corpo sem vida, mas sua mente está longe, muito longe.

Quando, quando essa idéia surgiu em sua mente?

Talvez fosse em outro jantar solitário?

Talvez tenha sido quando ela olhou para o seu sorriso doce, com a família feliz e a vida que Sakura desejava?

Tantos anos desperdiçados, uma princesa que espera seu cavaleiro...

Mas o cavaleiro nunca veio...

A casa era uma bagunça agora. Tudo estava jogado de cabeça para baixo, e os cadáveres das crianças estavam...em todos os lugares.

Isso não importava para Sakura.

Como uma fênix, ela logo renasceria das cinzas, e ela e Naruto poderiam começar novamente.

Ela só desejou que ela pudesse matar Sasuke...

A campainha da porta tocou.

"Oh sim, a última parte..." ela disse calmamente.

Sakura Haruno cortou o lado esquerdo de seu tórax como se fosse nada.

"Ajuuuuuuuuda!" ela gritou, enquanto o sangue saía como uma fonte.

Na medida em que ela lentamente perdia a consciência, Sakura sorriu.

* * *

Sakura acordou com o ferimento fechado e costurado, e Naruto chorando como uma criança ao seu lado.

Ela estava calma, quase serena em cena, sentindo um prazer quase único extraído da tristeza de Naruto.

_Ele é tão bonito assim._

Infelizmente, por outro lado, lá estava Sasuke, silenciosa e estoico como sempre. Como Sakura previu, ele parecia mais levemente irritado que ela tinha acordado do que realmente preocupado com ela.

O mesmo não aconteceu no enterro de Sarada, por uma definição vaga de enterro. Mal haviam pedaços completos dela para colocar em um caixão, e Shikamaru queria uma análise completa da cena do crime antes de dar as partes de Sarada para um funeral de caixão fechado.

Sasuke não gritou de dor, nem disse nada. A verdadeira prova de sua tristeza foram as intermináveis, lágrimas silenciosas que saíram de seus olhos. Lágrimas de tanto ódio quanto tristeza.

Sakura não se arrependeu. Na verdade, as lágrimas de Sasuke a fizeram mais...feliz.

Ela cuidadosamente descreveu o assassino para Shikamaru como um camuflado, mascarado ninja.

Claro, ela escondeu a sua satisfação de enviar Shikamaru em uma caça selvagem para lugar nenhum.

Sakura elogiou-se por escolher uma isolada habitação, significantemente longe de qualquer outra casa como local de férias, e dispensar os servos antes da carnificina.

Obviamente, ela pediu a Hinata para dispensá-los. E foi isso que os servos disseram.

No final, a "mãe em luto" voltou para a casa depois que ela estava curada de seus ferimentos.

E Ino preparou o jantar após o enterro para Sasuke e Sakura.

Enquanto Sakura disfarçava sua falta de tristeza, olhando para a mesa enquanto ainda não havia comida ali, Sasuke cruzava as mãos e baixava a cabeça abaixo delas, na mesma postura reflexiva de quando ele era um genin.

Ino colocou os pratos na mesa, e perguntou se eles precisariam qualquer outra coisa.

"Você pode ir agora, Ino. Nós ficaremos bem." disse Sasuke.

Não houve diálogo entre Sakura e Sasuke inicialmente. Não havia nada a ser dito de qualquer maneira.

Ou pelo menos nada que Sakura queria ter dito enquanto Ino estava lá.

"Foda-me." ela pediu com um tom melancólico para Sasuke, assim que os dois foram pra cama.

Ele não se opôs a ideia.

Enquanto Sasuke enterrava seu pau até os testículos dentro dela, Sakura pensava em Naruto.

_Ele está, provavelmente, ainda de luto por sua pobre esposa e filhos, e até mesmo por Sarada. Se ele não não visitou a mim e Sasuke, foi provavelmente porque ele não quer incomodar-nos com seus próprios problemas._

Ela sorriu, quase inconscientemente.

Assim que o êxtase do orgasmo veio através de seu corpo, o rosto e o corpo de Sasuke se torceram na figura de Naruto em sua mente e Sakura caiu inconsciente, sonhando.

Em seus sonhos, ela estava novamente naquela casa ensanguentada, mas agora ela estava nua no chão, e Naruto estava tendo sexo com ela, ao lado do cadáver de Hinata, ou melhor, de uma revivida, mas ainda mutilada Hinata, com uma expressão aflita em seu rosto vendo o seu marido penetrar Sakura até o clímax.

"Vê isso cadela ?" ela disse, com um sorriso, entre gemidos de prazer.

"Ele ama a MIM!"

* * *

Os dias que se seguiram...foram vazios.

Sakura voltou ao seu trabalho como ninja médica e Sasuke voltou ao seu posto de jounin, e eles mal trocavam palavras entre si.

O coração de Sakura estava cheio de ansiedade, apenas esperando pela oportunidade certa para capturar sua presa.

Um dia, Sasuke disse a ela que estava indo para fora do país em uma missão de guarda-costas, e foi nesse momento que ela decidiu montar a armadilha.

No dia seguinte, depois que Sasuke deixou a aldeia, ela foi ao apartamento de Naruto e, como ela esperava, ele ainda estava usando a mesma chave de quando ele ainda era um genin, da qual ela tinha uma cópia ainda daquela época.

E como ela também esperava, sua residência era uma bagunça.

Suja, com alimentos em todos os lugares, uma cama desarrumada e objetos jogados no chão. Ela parecia não somente caótica por falta de organização. Parecia que Naruto tinha tido um surto de raiva antes de sair.

Sakura limpou tudo, colocou tudo em seu apropriado lugar, preparou o jantar, tomou um banho, e se masturbou várias vezes para retratos de Naruto, gozando neles várias vezes.

Por fim, ela preparou a isca.

Ela deitou-se na cama de Naruto, nua, com sua bunda para cima, e esperou com os olhos fechados, mas nunca dormindo.

Quando Naruto veio tarde da noite, ele não só foi surpreendido por uma casa arrumada, mas em ver Sakura dormindo, nua, em sua cama.

"Ahn, Sakura", disse ele , mexendo-lhe o ombro com a mão tentando acordá-la.

"Ah, Naruto, você chegou." ela disse, falsamente acordando com um sorriso.

"Sakura, por que está aqui?" ele perguntou.

"Hum, não é óbvio?" disse ela, sorrindo e se erguendo. "Para ajudá-lo."

Ela saltou sobre Naruto, derrubando-o no chão, e arrancou sua jaqueta.

"O que está fazendo?" Naruto disse, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça, sentindo a dor da colisão com o chão.

"Tirando isso do caminho, é claro."

"Sakura, eu não acho que ..." Naruto foi interrompido quando Sakura o beijou, silenciando-o com a língua.

Quando ela desconectou suas bocas, Naruto estava ofegante e confuso.

"Sakura, você está..."

"Shhh, cale-se e desfrute." ela disse, enquanto se despindo.

Ela começou a friccionar o seu lombo contra o lombo de Naruto, o fazendo ficar ereto.

"Sakura, eu não acho que Sasuke..." ela colocou a mão sobre sua boca.

"Esqueça Sasuke. É só você e eu agora."

Naruto não podia negar que estava se sentindo bem, mas ele ainda tinha força suficiente de vontade para empurrar Sakura para fora de cima dele.

"Sakura, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas você precisa sair agora." disse Naruto, agora um pouco irritado e em pé.

Quando ele virou as costas para Sakura, ela puxou uma seringa para fora de suas roupas e o acertou no pescoço por trás.

_O que é está aconte..._

" _ **Oh porc...**_ " pensou Kurama, sentindo que também estava perdendo a consciência.

_Argh, Naruto, por que você não podia se dar para mim de vez? Agora eu tenho que usar o plano B...Pensando bem, eu gosto bem mais dele que o Plano A..._

* * *

Plano B era, naturalmente, a tortura.

Construir um buraco subterrâneo seria uma missão muito difícil, e a abertura seria muito visível do lado de fora também.

É por isso que Sakura escolheu aquele local específico na Floresta da Morte, cercado por animais mortais que só um ninja nível jounin como ela poderia tomar conta de.

Eles iriam procurar Naruto em todos os lugares, mas nunca em um lugar como este.

No entanto, ainda havia o problema da besta. Se o animal mostrasse ainda um problema depois que Naruto estivesse completamente submisso, ela ainda tinha duas opções em mente.

Matar Naruto depois de engravidar dele, e então a viver uma vida feliz com seu filho ou filha, uma vida certamente cheia de "prazer". O menino ou a menina não deveriam ser tão bons, mas era melhor que nada.

Ou engravidar e deixar Naruto para morrer lentamente naquela masmorra subterrânea, arriscando uma eventual descoberta por alguém nos dez dias que Naruto teria antes de morrer de desidratação. Essa opção somente existia por que Sakura não tinha certeza de que ela tinha o que seria necessário para matá-lo.

Ela ainda podia tentar levar Naruto com ela com todos os selos reprimindo o animal, mas era muito arriscado.

Naruto estava acorrentado a uma cama limpa, branca e metálica, com as pernas abertas e os braços estendidos, completamente nu, com correntes nos braços e pés ligadas às paredes da estrutura subterrânea.

Haviam vários selos em torno de seu corpo, sejam gravados em selos de papel preso a sua pele ou escritos em sua própria pele, prontos para conter a besta se chamada. Apenas seus órgãos genitais, mãos e pés, e sua cabeça não tinha algum selo sobre eles.

Sakura estava completamente nua, de pé sobre a mesa frio, segurando uma corda que se estendia até o pescoço de Naruto.

O método era simples: se Naruto disse o que ela queria ouvir, ela afrouxaria corda.

Se não, ela iria puxar a corda e ele ia sufocar por alguns segundos.

Sakura sorriu, pensando em como era simples e eficaz.

Ela deitou-se de bruços, e passou a mão no rosto para acordá-lo.

"Acorde, meu amor...", ela disse, sorrindo.

Naruto acordou estressado e ficou ainda mais quando ele percebeu que os eventos estranhos da última noite não eram sonhos.

"Sakura, você... Sakura, o que está fazendo... Deixe-me ir."

"Oh, meu doce, você ainda não vê que você me quer?" disse, passando a mão pelo seu peito.

"Sakura, olha, eu não sei o que Sara..."

Ela puxou a corda.

"Argh!"

"Não fale dela! Ela está morta! Estou feliz que ela está morta! Você me ouviu?"

Ela soltou o aperto, e Naruto respirou nervosamente.

"Sakura, o que..."

"Vamos ser um! Nada mais vai nos separar!" ela gritou.

"Sakura..."

Naruto agora percebeu o quão longe no abismo Sakura tinha caído.

"Sakura, eu gosto de você..."

"Você gosta de mim?" ela sorriu como uma criança.

"Mas..."

Ela puxou e empurrou a corda novamente.

"Argh!"

_**Rapaz, a situação é grave. Ela é forte e pode quebrar o nosso... seu pescoço. Dê o que ela quer e tente libertar-se quando ela deixar uma abertura. Não há nenhuma abertura agora.** _

_Acho que vou fazer o que você está sugerindo..._

"Sakura, ok, eu admito, eu te amo."

"Oh, certamente você me ama", disse ela, passando a mão sobre seu peito. "E você sabe como vamos celebrar o nosso amor?" ela disse enquanto se levantou.

"Eu não tenho ideia", disse Naruto, como uma única gota de suor rolando pelo lado da testa.

Ela tocou seu pênis com o pé.

"Com sexo."

Naruto engoliu essas palavras.

Naruto fechou os olhos enquanto Sakura deu-lhe uma lenta massagem em seu pênis , fazendo-o ficar ereto.

_Deus, isso realmente é muito bom... Não, Naruto, lembre-se. Ela é louca. Você precisa convencê-la a libertá-lo._

Naruto tentou convencê-la a libertá-lo... mal.

"Sakura, Sakura, eu gosto tanto de você, eu quero abraçá-lo. Você pode me libertar agora." disse ele, com talvez o pior entonação e a pior expressão de falsa felicidade possívela produzida pela humanidade.

"Ohohoho, Naruto. Você acha que... Eu sou BUUUUUURRRRRAAAA!?" ela gritou, empurrando a corda para seu lado novamente.

"Argh! Sinto muito, eu sinto muito. O que eu preciso fazer para ser liberado?"

"Oh Naruto, é tão fácil. Você só tem que me amar até eu possa ver que você não está mentindo sobre mim. Até que você se esqueça que a cadela cujo nome eu não vou nem dizer! Até eu me tornar a mais, e única, coisa importante em sua vida! "

**_Oh homem, esta será uma longa viagem. Naruto, eu sinto muito, mas não posso ajudá-lo. Boa sorte e eu vou tentar o meu melhor para trazer-lhe de volta se você se aprofundar dentro do buraco que ela quer colocá-lo._ **

_Ok, eu tenho certeza que Sasuke e os outros estão fazendo de tudo para me encontrar. Eu só espero que Sakura vai se recuperar disto, quando tudo acabar._

Vendo sua expressão louca e pensando em como aquela garota era inteligente, Kurama temia que talvez isso não fosse suficiente, mas não disse isso para Naruto.

* * *

Sobrevivendo em uma floresta selvagem pode ser uma tarefa difícil, e Sakura estava ciente disso. Ela tinha que caçar animais perigosos, ter que verificar se ela não havia recolhido frutas perigosas ou cogumelos, este tipo de coisas.

Ela também estava tentando se esconder das outras pessoas, mas isso era mais fácil porque, se algum genin morresse na Floresta da Morte, eles pensariam que era um animal ou outro ninja participando do exame.

Ela também teve que alimentar e Naruto, e limpar seus... restos.

"Felizmente", Sakura era urófila.

E ela começou a gostar de limpar Naruto. Deu à ela um senso de maternidade, uma coisa que ela sabia muito bem que Naruto não tinha, uma coisa que ela esperava que ele desejasse.

Naruto,por seu lado, começou a duvidar se ainda havia uma outra realidade.

Depois de algum tempo, uma vez que ele parecia até mesmo perder o senso de si, ele começou a se perguntar se a vida antes desta prisão sequer existia.

Havia apenas Kurama para falar quando Sakura não estava lá, e tudo o que Sakura fazia era fodê-lo e chupá-lo e alimentá-lo, de novo e de novo. Ele ainda podia tentar falar com Kurama sobre a vida fora do buraco, mas mesmo assim a besta nunca se sentiu tão entediada desde que nasceu e se cansou de lembrar Naruto de tudo. Ela já estava em uma prisão antes, mas ele podia ver o exterior. Agora, Kurama estava realmente isolado do mundo.

Além disso, ele tinha que advertir a Naruto para não falar de Hinata e as crianças quando Sakura estava por perto, ou eles... Naruto seria sufocado novamente.

Quando ela estava fora, Kurama usava seu chakra para tentar fortalecê-lo, mas estava claro que Naruto estava ficando mais fraco, semana a semana, mesmo sendo alimentado.

E então, um dia, Naruto percebeu, a barriga de Sakura estava um pouco maior.

"Sakura, você engordou?" disse ele.

Ela riu diabolicamente.

"Oh, seu garoto bobo. Você não vê?" disse ela, passando a mão esquerda sobre a barriga. "Estou grávida."

Kurama saiu de seu tédio quando ouviu essas palavras.

**_Que porra é essa? Oh não, agora isso ficou muito, muito sério._ **

_Kurama?_

_Pergunte-a quem é o pai._

"Sakura, quem é o pai?"

"Oh, bobo, é você. Quem mais? Eu estou vivendo nesta floresta com você por talvez seis meses."

_**Seis meses!? Sozinho nessa porra de floresta, só nos três...agora quatro, eu acho que!? Ela te uma mald...** _

Algo de repente tremeu acima da estrutura, parecendo com os pés de várias pessoas, e Naruto podia ver claramente a cabeça de alguém tentando olhar para dentro do buraco na parte superior que deu luz à estrutura.

"Eles estão aqui! Ela está aprisionando-o! Você pode atacar!"

"Mas quem..."

Sakura foi interrompida por uma corrente perfurando através da rocha e se enrolando em volta do pescoço.

"Argh!" ela disse,sendo puxada para o lado oposto da cabeça de Naruto.

"Essas cadeias de chakra... Isso só pode ser um ninja de um certo clã...", comentou Kurama.

Na outra extremidade da cadeia, estava uma ninja ruiva de óculos e, sem dúvida, uma das melhores sensoras do mundo.

Sasuke estava ao seu lado, porque ele seria a única pessoa que ela iria obedecer.

"Ela está realmente grávida, como eu pensava. Eu posso sentir isso claramente agora...", disse Karin.

"Quanto?"

"Dois, quase três meses."

"Continue a segurando, sem matá-la."

Sasuke então levantou a voz para os ANBUs.

"ANBUs, evitem bater nela...muito. Ela está grávida. Além disso, olhem ao redor por outras entradas. Duvido que ela entra por esse buraco no topo."

"Sim Senhor." disseram os ANBUs para o novo Hokage.

* * *

Ibiki entrou em na mente de Sakura, revelando seu assassinato da família de Naruto e de sua próprio filha.

Depois de revelar ao novo Hokage, Sasuke (que foi eleito depois que Naruto desapareceu, obviamente) esta informação, o próprio Sasuke entrou na sala de interrogatório, onde Sakura estava sendo guardada por vários ANBUs, mesmo com mais do que o necessário para contê-la, apenas em caso dele se descontrolar.

Empurrando a cadeira do interrogador para si mesmo, Sasuke colocou-se cara a cara a cara com sua esposa, sentado calmamente na outra cadeira com uma expressão de satisfação, sem dúvida por causa da pequena, mas perceptível expansão da sua barriga, sinal de sua gravidez.

"Tire a mordaça. Eu quero respostas."

Os ANBUs assim o fizeram.

"Olá, meu lindo marido. O que você quer?"

"Por que você os matou?" Sasuke disse, tão frio quanto ele poderia ser.

"Por quê? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEÊ? Essa é a sua pergunta? Ahahahahaha, isso é hilário!"

Sasuke permaneceu frio, o que irritou Sakura, que esperava um pouco de raiva. Vendo que suas expectativas não foram alcançadas, a raiva dela era agora muito mais real.

"Porque você é um monte de merda!" ela disse, cuspindo em Sasuke, que facilmente se esquivou. "Porque você não é realmente o meu marido! Eu precisava de um homem, um homem de verdade para me apoiar, não você, seu pedaço de merda!"

Sasuke respondeu ela calmamente

"Matar 4 pessoas era parte de seu plano mestre?"

"SIM! SIM ERA!" ela respondeu com raiva.

"Como exatamente?" ele perguntou.

"Eu estaria livre! NARUTO estaria livre! Nós estaríamos livre do passado! Livres para nascer de novo e viver uma vida melhor!"

Sasuke colocou a mão direita no rosto. Uma leve risada foi ouvida.

"Senhor?" disse um dos ANBU.

"Oh, Sakura, Sakura, você realmente, realmente nunca muda. Sempre pensando que você pode 'curar' tudo. Como você tentou "curar"a mim. É patético, mas previsível. O problema é..."

Sasuke tirou a mão do rosto.

"Você realmente cruzou a linha agora, e você precisa de correção. Você sabe o quão poderosos meus genjutsus se tornaram com os anos Sakura?", Disse ele, agora com seu EMS ativado.

"Não, espere, não!" ela disse. Ela pulou da cadeira, mas os ANBUs a agarraram e a colocaram bem á frente de Sasuke e seus olhos.

"Você disse que queria nascer de novo, certo Sakura? Assim seja!" Sasuke disse, ativando seu genjutsu.

_**Alguns meses mais tarde...** _

* * *

Sasuke estava calmamente assistindo a TV no sofá com sua esposa, Sakura.

Ela estava passando sua mão por sua crescente barriga, e sorriu de felicidade.

Ela se virou para Sasuke, entediado até o inferno observando aquela comédia sem graça (que Naruto tinha recomendado), enquanto consumia cerveja importada de uma lata.

A televisão era uma nova mídia, mas Sasuke sabia que ia pegar, porque um monte de idiotas como Naruto já gostavam dela.

"Querido, você quer mais cerveja?"

"Oh, com certeza." disse Sasuke.

Ela foi até a cozinha para pegar mais cerveja, enquanto Sasuke continuava a observar as imagens do ecrã, mesmo sem sorrir.

_Só mais três meses Sasuke, apenas mais três meses ..._

O sino tocou.

"Você pode entrar. Eu sei que é você, Karin."

Karin estava vestindo uma camisa branca bem solto e uma minissaia.

Ela se sentou no sofá, e Sakura voltou com a lata de cerveja.

"Oh, Olá Karin!" disse Sakura com um sorriso assustador no rosto.

"Olá Sakura." respondeu Karin, sorrindo com o conhecimento de que não faria diferença se ela fosse cortês ou não.

"Por que você não vai para a cama, Sakura? Eu vou te esmagar depois" Sasuke disse, pegando a cerveja que ela trouxe para ele.

"OK!" disse ela, alegremente.

Quando ela saiu, Karin se virou para Sasuke.

"A mente dela foi completamente esmagada por você, certo?"

"Sim. Ela mereceu."

"E quando a criança nascer..."

"Vou ter que criá-lo como meu, o que posso fazer?"

"Oh, Sasuke, você é uma pessoa tão agradável! Criando a criança de um outro cara!"

Sasuke girou seu rosto como se dissesse "Meu Deus, ela não é tão diferente da outra."

"Então, como Naruto está?" perguntou Sasuke antes de levar o líquido a boca.

"Ah, você sabe, ele ainda é esta com pouco de medo adquirido de meninas e sexo, mas Ino e eu estamos tentando nosso melhor. No entanto, ele não quer ver Sakura nunca mais, lavada ou não."

"Não é lavagem cerebral. Eu 'queimei' sua mente e fiz uma nova a partir das cinzas. Lavar seu cérebro deixaria a maldita psicopata que matou a minha filha viva, eu jamais permitiria isso. Sakura nasceu de novo... com alguns ajustes. Quem se importa? Eu sou o Hokage, eu faço o que eu quero, e ninguém que sabe o que ela fez questionou o que eu fiz."

"Então, ela renasceu, como uma fênix."

"O que?"

"Um animal legendário. Nunca ouviu falar dele? Orochimaru gosta dessa história."

"Tanto faz."

Karin abraçou Sasuke.

"Então... pronto para uma dose de adultério?"

"Levante essa minissaia."

"Claro."


End file.
